At present, various models of an image forming device such as a printer or a copying machine are commercially available. By a kind of an image forming device, its operability varies, so that a user needs to master an operation according to a kind of an image forming device used by the user. Therefore, there is an art of simulating an action at the time of occurrence of trouble in an image forming device in order for a user to master an operation (see JP-A-8-331287)
However, the art of the conventional example described above is the art of simulating the handling at the time of occurrence of trouble using the image forming device actually, and an action of the image forming device at the time of actual use of a user cannot be simulated in a state in which there is no image forming device.
Particularly, as described below, a request to simulate performance of an image forming device at the time of actual use of a user is made. That is, in the case of buying an image forming device, a user normally makes a selection by, for example, comparing plural image forming devices with respect to performance of speed etc. of image formation by the image forming device by examining information released by catalogues etc. previously. However, the information released by catalogues etc. shows performance etc. of the case of being used under a certain condition generally and, for example, when a user frequently outputs image data of a particular format, the performance does not necessarily match with performance in the case of being actually used by a user. As a result of that, the user cannot know performance which the image forming device offers in a use form of the actual user until the image forming device is bought and used.